


Hold me just a little bit longer

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: The story on how you met Agnes and your relationship throughout the series.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series on my tumblr I'm planning to turn into a more detailed fic once its complete. I'm planning on updating every time we get new content involving Agnes which isn't the case for evey episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say first meetings don't always go as planned.

When you moved to Westview she was the first one to welcome you in the neighbourhood. You liked her from the start because she wasn't as stuck-up as the rest of the town.  
Agnes was always pretty forward so it was no surprise that when you came home from work sometimes, she'd sit on your couch waiting to tell you the latest gossip. Even though you'd groan and flop facedown onto the couch you always let her stay because you liked her company. 

Some days when you were too tired she would help you with your chores and let you rest.  
It was almost as if she knew every time when you had a hard day at work because when you'd come home there would be dinner ready on the table and the house was magically cleaned. 

You two would often take a stroll through the city or go on a walk with Senior Scratchy.  
That's also how you met Wanda and Vision. The first meeting wasn't really well...graceful. 

You and Agnes were chasing Senior Scratchy because he ran away, again, when you stumbled and fell facedown into the rose bushes of your new neighbours. You hadn't really hurt yourself but Agnes was fussing over you as if you fell down a three story building. After you convinced her that you were fine she introduced you to the new couple.  
They were trying really hard not to laugh but you could see that they were failing miserably. 

You became fast friends with Wanda and Vision and started spending lots of evening's together. This really didn't sit well with Agnes and she became more distant towards you.  
You didn't know why and you were starting to get worried. She wasn't coming over anymore and just talked the bare minimum with you. You were devastated, you didn't know what you did wrong. 

That's why when you sat on your front porch trying desperately not to cry you didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the person awkwardly crouching in front of you.  
When you looked up you saw Vision with a concerned look on his face and you told him everything. About how Agnes was ignoring you and that you didn't know what was wrong. After you had ended your explanation you looked up at Vision smiling. You didn't understand why until he told you that Agnes probably thought you weren't in love with her anymore and was being distant because of that and that you should talk it out.  
You were left dumbstruck by his remark, you guys weren't dating and you weren't in love with...but you were, you realised, in fact in love with your noisy and blunt and lovely neighbour.  
You just didn't realise it. 

You tried to explain to Vision that you weren't dating but he thought you were joking until tears started streaming down your face again.  
He didn't know what to do so he awkwardly patted your back and then got up and rambled something about having to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love needs a nudge in the right direction or in this case to be locked into the kitchen.

After Vision left you went inside to clean yourself up, you had to look presentable for the meeting at the swim club, after all it was for the children. You just went to grab your purse when you heard your doorbell ring.  
It was Wanda. 

You frantically tried to find an excuse to not open up the door but when you came into the living room she already stood at your kitchen table.  
And Agnes as well. 

Your mind went blank.  
It was the first time you had seen her in days and you realised how much you missed her and how much you had neglected your friendship since you became friends with Wanda and Vision. There was this akward tension in the air which didn't get any better when Wanda tried to fill the silence by talking about how she was nervous to meet Dottie and felt like she didn't fit in.  
The pool meeting wasn't really better. Dottie was being Dottie and you were desperately trying to get Agnes to notice you but with no success. When the meeting was finally over you tried to get a hold of Agnes but it seemed like she already left so you walked home as well.  
While you walked through the streets of Westview you saw all the couples on the street and just got sadder. You were so desperate trying to make new friends that you had forgotten the one who was definitely more than that. 

The next days went by in a blur, you got up, went to work, got home and made preparations for the talent show. There was not cup of tea waiting when you got home and there also was an empty spot on the couch where Agnes would already wait for you to tell you the latest news 

The talent show was a full success. Wanda and Vision were hilarious and actually managed to make you laugh but the sad feeling returned when you saw all the couples around you sitting together, laughing together and Agnes seemed to have a great time without you.  
You had volunteered to clean up afterwards as you didn't perform an act for the talent show so you were one of a few people left cleaning up the dishes and putting away the chairs and tables. You were just bringing the last dishes into the kitchen pavilion when you ran into someone.  
It was Agnes. 

You both got up from the floor and stared at each other for a moment, then you got out of your trance and walked out of the kitchen. Or tried to because the door was locked. You pushed and pulled but with no success, the door didn't budge at all. It was all to much for you and you slid down the wall and started crying. You had ruined everything, if you had not been such and idiot this wouldn't have happened at all.  
What you didn't see was Agnes standing in front of you, silent tears streaming down her face. It broke her heart to see you like that and she knew it was her fault. 

That's why after some time gentle hands started rubbing your sides and you felt yourself get pulled into her warm embrace. You could smell her lavender perfume and the scent that was just Agnes. You could feel her relax when you didn't pull away immediately and snuggled closed to her, savoring the feeling of her body so close to yours. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.  
But something did happen and that's why you slowly pulled away from the embrace to look at her face. 

You looked up at the same time and it was like you saw Agnes for the first time.  
You had this fluttery sensation in your stomach and your cheeks started growing redder the more you looked at her. She tilted her head and tenderly swiped away a lose strand of hair from your face, absently playing with it.You were lost in her eyes and just sat there, not moving, not wanting to end this moment.  
"I'm sorry." you whispered, lowering your head so she didn't have to see the tears glistening in your eyes. You felt her fingers grasp your chin, gently making you look at her. There was determination in her gaze, determination and something else.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for darling."  
She caressed your face and tilted her head. You were so close your noses were almost touching. You blushed once more and she smiled, leaning in to close the gap between the two of you. 

It took a moment for you to realise what was going on but then you smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. She cupped your face and caressed your cheek while you pulled her closer to you, not wanting to let her go. It was like fireworks exploded all around you and you forgot that you were sitting on the kitchen floor, right below a window where everyone could see you. But you didn't care because the only thing you could feel was Agnes. It was the best feeling in the world, your skin tingled and your cheeks were bright red.  
It was magical. 

You eventually had to pull away for air and smiled like a dork when you saw the look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what had happened just now. She wasn't the only one so you closed your eyes and rested your forehead against hers, enjoying the moment, not wanting to go back to the real world just yet.  
Eyes still closed you didn't see the stunned and loving look on Agnes face but you didn't need to because you felt like your whole body was on fire and the fact that none of you made a move to get up from the floor was proof enough that this was right.  
The sensation of her lips on yours was something you would never forget, it felt so good, as if it was meant to be. It felt like you shared a bond, almost as if you could feel her emotions. Relief that you didn't reject her, surprise that you had kissed back, happiness, adoration and so so much love. 

You were ripped out of your thoughts when you heard cheering from the outside. You both looked up to see Wanda, Vision and Geraldine standing at the window, cheering on you. Vision shooting a not so subtle wink in your direction, they had planned to lock you in together. 

You had to smile and looked at Agnes with a glint in your eyes 

"How about we show them what a real kiss is?" 

Agnes looked surprised for a second but caught herself pretty fast and leaned in again, a mischievous look on her face. 

"Gladly"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're destined for each other when most of the town thinks you've been married for years.

After you had solved your problem you had talked afterwards.Turns out you both had been hopelessly in love but didn't noticed it until it was too late.  
You both decided it was for the best to start slow and keep the news between the two of you. Which turned out to be a little bit more complicated than you thought. Vision, Wanda and Geraldine knew anyways so you decided it was safe to show affection when they were around. 

To say Agnes was a little bit protective was an understatement. She was constantly making sure you were fine and was very caring and affectionate. When you were together she was always touching you in some way or form. From holding your hand, linking your arms, wrapping an arm around you or just staying close. You thought it was adorable and teased her with becoming a softie.  
Agnes was very attentive. She always knew when something was up, as if she could read your mind. If you were having a bad day she would pull you into a hug and just be there for you the best she could. And she remembered the little things, like your favourite book, how you liked your tea or that thing you were looking at in the shop but didn't wanna buy it because it was too expensive. She also loved to call you pet names, especially "dear", "darling" and "love". 

One night you were having a game night at your house, Geraldine was there as well. Wanda and Vision had made up an excuse that they couldn't come but you three all agreed they needed an evening alone. The three of you were playing cards and just having fun when Geraldine ask you and Agnes about your wedding anniversary. You almost chocked on your water and looked perplexed over to Agnes who had the same confused look on her face. Still not being able to talk, your girlfriend explained that you've been dating for not more then a couple of weeks.  
At first Geraldine thought you were joking because "you two act like an old married couple". Turns out Vision didn't tell her why he wanted to look you into the kitchen that day and she helped him anyway. You really had some great friends. 

After the revelation that almost everyone in Westview thought you were dating, hell some even though you were married, you and Agnes decided to not hide your relationship anymore.  
It was the best feeling in the world, walking down the streets holding hands, going on dates in the city and showing affection. You were so lucky to have someone as amazing as Agnes as your girlfriend. 

Agnes was generally a very lighthearted person and didn't take most things too seriously. Unless someone made you feel uncomfortable, then Agnes could become the devil herself. Nobody, absolut nobody was allowed to make you feel unsafe or anxious.  
There has been an incident where you had to physically restrain her from getting into a fight because someone had made fun of your insecurities. 

After she had calmed down you had decided it was better to go home. Agnes holding your hand the whole way back and not leaving your side the rest of the evening. When you went to bed she gently brushed away the strands of hair hiding your face and pressed a short peck on your lips.  
"I love you darling."  
Your only response was a mumbled love you too as you were already half asleep and you instinctively snuggled closer to her. She watched your sleeping form for a while, playing with your hair, a loving smile on her face, before she laid down herself.  
The last thing you remember before falling asleep is the feeling of her lips on your cheek and a whispered promise. 

"I swear that I will protect you from all harm, evil and danger that is out there, no matter the cost."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is perfect until it isn't.

The last few weeks had been amazing. After you had decided to make your relationship public you moved in together.  
It was heaven. Waking up to your girlfriend holding you close, not wanting to let go just yet. Agnes was adorable in the mornings, not really awake until she had her cup of tea.

It was Saturday so you didn't have to go to work, a fact Agnes loved because she could keep you in bed a little longer, showering you with affection and kisses. Convincing your girlfriend that you couldn't spend the whole day in bed you got up, walking downstairs to make breakfast. 

Rummaging through the kitchen you put all the ingredients you needed on the counter, your kitchen skills having improved significantly since you met Agnes. Making eggs and pancakes you turned on the radio, listening to music. It was a perfect morning.  
Until the crying started.  
You looked out of the window, confused where the noise was coming from. Hearing footsteps you turned around to see Agnes walking down the stairs, looking at you with a questioning look in her eyes.  
"Either I'm going nuts or there's a baby crying outside."  
Putting down the food on the plates you shook your head.  
"You're not going more crazy than you already are, I hear it too."  
After a short laugh Agnes hoisted her bag over her shoulder, giving you a short kiss.  
"I think Wanda and Vision are having trouble putting their kiddos to sleep."

You looked sceptical. Although you could understand that they would have some troubles with the kids it still didn't make sense, you lived in a different street. And despite knowing that babies could be very loud this was odd.  
Telling Agnes your concerns she just shrugged them off, pulling you in for one last kiss as she left your house, talking about lavender and something like that. Deciding that weirder things had happened in this town you continued your morning, not paying attention to the fact that you had never seen Wanda pregnant, despite moving here not so long ago. 

You got to meet the twins shortly after the crying incident when they came over to thank you for the dog house. They were adorable and you loved them the second you guys met. Wandering around your house they seemed to take intresst in your book collection, asking tons of questions. They were pretty smart for ten-year-olds. Ten. Year. Olds. After begging to take some of your books home with them you agreed, not being able to withstand their puppy eyes.  
You assured Wanda that it was alright and told her they could keep them as you had multiple copies.  
Pulling you in a grateful hug she said goodbye, taking the boys with her, a chorus of goodbyes and thank-yous coming from the boys.  
You smiled. Kids, weren't they adorable? You were sure Billy and Tommy would fit right in, going on adventures, making friends. Friends. Something was odd about that last word but you couldn't figure out what, the information getting hazy in your mind.  
Agnes came home shortly after, apologising that she took so long. You assured her that it was fine and you had a chance to meet the boys. At that statement she glanced at you, a weird look on her face.  
"Is everything okay Agnes?"  
"Yes yes everything is fine." Snapping out of her trance she walked over to you, giving you a kiss on the cheek, "aren't they adorable?"  
"Absolutely."

Going on with your day as if nothing had happened the two of you decided to make Lunch, as breakfast got cancelled due to..well..something. Making pasta, your favourite dish, you noticed something laying in your flowers. Leaning over to the window to get a better look you gasped, it was Sparky.

Tapping your girlfriend's shoulder you pointed to your front porch, hands shaking.  
You looked at Agnes, scared that..you didn't know why you were scared but the feeling was crushing you down. Pulling you into a hug Agnes tried to calm you down but her presence didn't sooth you. It was almost as if she was scared herself, trying to convince both of you that it was gonna be alright. Gently prying your hands from her shoulders she gave them a last squeeze before turning around and walking out of your front door, an uneasy smile on her lips.  
You saw the boys and Wanda rounding the corner and had to look at the scene that happened in your front yard, the boys pleading with Wanda and Agnes looking absolutely horrified. 

You didn't know why but the feeling that something was fundamentally wrong here wouldn't go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though life couldn't be better, things start to unravel, something is wrong here.

You were really exited for Halloween, having spent plenty of hours planning your costume. You were just finishing some of the last details when you felt two arms snark around your waist. Turning your head you saw your girlfriend standing behind you, a loving smile on her face.  
"You look stunning darling."  
She took your hand, spinning you around the room, making your dress twirl dramatically. Taking in her appearance you noticed her costume, she was dressed as a witch. The thought bringing a grin on your face.  
"We match!" You said excitedly, reaching over the kitchen isle, stealing her hat and putting it on your head, the biggest grin on your face.  
"I think we have different ideas of 'matching costumes' dear." Agnes replied, lunging over the counter, trying to get her hat back. Stepping out of her reach you grabbed a candy bar from the bowl you had set up, unwrapping the chocolate as you stepped around the kitchen counter, evading another one of Agnes attempts at grabbing her headpiece .  
"What do you mean we don't match?" You asked between two bites of chocolate "I think we look fantastic together." 

Meanwhile having moved to your living room, trying to avoid your girlfriend's attempts at reclaiming her costume piece you looked down at yourself and had to smirk.  
Your pink princess gown wasn't really 'matching' with Agnes all black witch costume but you thought they actually fitted together quite nicely. 

You got snapped out of your thoughts when Agnes sneaked up on you from behind and grabbed her hat from your head.  
"Hey!" You exclaimed, trying to fix your hair, as it got messed up in the process.  
"Sorry not sorry princess." Was the snarky reply of your girlfriend as she fixed her costume in the mirror. Looking up at her in mock-contempt she smiled and leaned down to give you a short kiss.  
"You know you still look stunning darling." She said as she pulled you closer, hands around your waist, the way she looked at you could only be described as pure love. She looked at you as if she discovered something new about you each day, falling in love with you over and over again. You never felt this way before, it was magical. 

Having someone as supportive as Agnes at your side was amazing. She was always there if you needed her, helping in every way she could, supporting your every decision and just being there for you when you needed a helping hand.  
"What are you thinking about love?" She asked softly, playing with a lose strand of your hair.  
"How lucky I am to have you in my life."  
She smiled sofly, grasping your chin gently, making you look at her.  
"I love you."  
Your cheeks grew red at that statement, growing redder when Agnes saw your reaction and pulled you in a passionate kiss.  
Her hands found your face, pulling you closer, caresing your cheek. Your grabbed her hair and sighed when you felt the silky strands under your fingers, carding your hands through them. You felt her hands move from your face to your shoulders down your back, the kiss getting more heated as her hands wandered downwards.  
Starting to feel dizzy you had to pull away for air, panting as you leaned your forehead against hers.  
"You're amazing"  
Still out of breath you just smiled at her, seeing the look of complete adoration on her face.  
"I don't deserve you."  
You looked up to see tears glistening in her eyes, a tinge of sadness in her gaze. Brushing it off you took her hand and squeezed it.  
"There's no one I'd rather have at my side."  
You leaned in to give her short peck on the cheek, starting to giggle when you took in the state of her face. Your lipstick was smear all over her face and you imagined you didn't look much better.  
Giggling you gave her one last peck on the lips as you moved to the bathroom to clean up your face, leaving a stunned and confused Agnes behind. 

When you emerged from the bathroom you saw Agnes standing in the kitchen, snacking on some sort of candy as she waited for you. Hearing your footsteps she turned around and smiled at the sight of you, as if she couldn't believe this was real.  
Grabbing a bag from the counter she walked towards you, handing it to you. You looked at her in confusion.  
"What about your bag?"  
"I forgot to buy something at the store. I heard Wanda was going trick or treating with the boys for the first time, what about you join them until I'm back?" 

You felt a little bit disappointed but that was easily forgotten when you stepped out of the house to see the decorated streets of Westview. It looked stunning.  
You kissed Agnes goodbye and made your way over to the Maximoff household.  
Seeing Billy, Tommy, Wanda and Pietro on the street you waved at them, the boys noticing you and sprinting in your direction. You laughed as they gave you a bone crushing hug and excitedly told you about all the candy they had gotten so far, Wanda shaking her head at the boys antics. 

You were just ringing at another house when you realised it had gotten pretty dark outside, still no sign of Agnes.  
Getting worried about your girlfriend you said goodbye to Wanda and the boys, making your way back home. As you walked through the streets you noticed less and less people.  
You started walking faster, this was getting scary, when you realised that there was nobody around anymore. Starting to panic you sprinted the remaining distance to your house, shakily unlocking the door you stepped inside. 

Agnes was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when she looked up to see your frightened face.  
"How was trick or treating?"  
You just stared at her, not being able to say a word.  
"Why am I even asking, its Halloween, the best night of the year, I'm sure it was amazing."  
When you looked at her again you saw a single tear running down her face, emptiness in her eyes, emptiness and fear. 

What was wrong here? What was happening in Westview?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are spiralling more and more out of control. Is love strong enough to hold it together?

You've been having a rather uneventful day so far. Getting out of bed you made yourself a cup of tea, reading one of your books and just enjoying your morning. You hadn't talked to Agnes after the strange occurrence yesterday, too tired after you had run through half the city.  
Looking up from your book you heard footsteps and saw your girlfriend walking down the stairs, a weird look on her face, almost as if she was surprised to see you.  
"Morning Agnes." You said, a little bit salty, not looking up from your book. She owed you an explanation, because clearly _something_ was going on here and you wanted to know why. No excuse, no nothing, you wanted answers.  
"Good morning darling." She eyed you warily, clearly aware of your mood. Making her way to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of tea, her eyes never leaving you, she knew something was going on, and she didn't like it.  
Sitting down next to you she eyed you questioningly. "Is there something wrong darling?"  
Closing your book you turned around, facing her. "How about you tell me?" Opening her mouth to speak you interrupted her, having had enough of her nonsense. "No, no excuses. Something is going on here, strange things are happening and I wanna know what's going on Agnes. _Now_." Looking at her you saw confusion written all over her face but with all the time you spent together you knew how to read her expression, she was hiding something and you were determined to find out what. "Agnes. What. Is. Going. On?"  
Getting more frustrated every second you got up from the couch, pacing through your living room. Growing more agitated as the silence stretched out longer and longer, only your angry footsteps making a sound. 

"You know I think I'm gonna head over to Wanda's."  
Wipping your head around you looked at her, already halfway out the door.  
"Agnes!" You yelled but she ignored you. Clenching your fists you stormed after her, grabbing her arm.  
"What is your problem?!" You yelled, not understanding what was going on with your girlfriend, she always told you everything.   
"I'm heading over to Wanda's, have a nice day darling." She said, voice monoton, as if she didn't care about what just happened. Prying off your hand she walked away, leaving you fuming on the sidewalk, your blood boiling.   
Not wanting to go back inside you decided to go for a walk, trying to calm your thoughts. What was she thinking, going to Wanda's. As if running away from you would fix her problems. No, no, no, no. When she would come back you two would have a talk. Explaining to you what the fuck was going on.  
Talking yourself more and more into a fit you realised that this wouldn't get you anywhere. Taking a deep breath you tried to relax, focusing on the scenery instead of your own racing thoughts. 

You had been gone for longer than you expected, because when you entered the house nobody was there. You looked around but it was completely silent, well not exactly. The TV was on, some kids show with some monsters. Confused you walked into the kitchen, two more mugs of tea on the counter, cold. You had a strange feeling, the same feeling you had when you were running home yesterday. Peeking into the other rooms you found them empty, a feeling of dread and fear starting to creep you out. Damn it, where was Agnes when you needed her? You just wanted to call out her name when you heard a noise. Whipping your head around you realised it came from the basement. Great, you thought to yourself, that's the start of every horror movie.   
Grabbing a knife from the kitchen you made your way downstairs, the dim lights and creepy shadows amplifying your fear. If you thought about it you've never been down here before. Squinting at the dull lights you tried to make out the way, the rooms getting darker and darker the more you moved forward. How big was this basement? You were just contemplating to go up again when you stumbled over something. Cursing as you fell to the floor, scraping your knees in the process. Getting up from the floor you noticed something in the dim light. The floor was covered in strange vines and roots.   
Confused you started following them until they led you in some sort of lair. There were stone pillars holding up the ceiling and symbols were carved into the stone, old glass cabinets lining the walls, filled with skulls and bones. Looking up to the ceiling you tried to find out where the vines came from but it was too dark. This whole place was creeping you out, sweat dripping down your back, your hands shaking. Whatever this was you didn't want to stay to find out. 

Turning around to leave you came face to face with your girlfriend. You let out a scream, stumbling backwards, dropping the knife, heart racing with fear.  
"You weren't supposed to see this."  
"A-Agnes?"  
"Let's just go back to the living room shall we?"  
She offered you her hand, expression blank, a pleading look in her eyes.   
Shaking your head you stepped back, determined to get to the bottom of this.  
"No Agnes, I need to know what's going on here." 

Dropping her head she sighed, sadness in her gaze. When she looked up again her eyes were purple, glowing. With a twist of her hand she slammed the door, locking you inside the room, the vines starting to glow purple, some sort of energy moving through them. You looked around the room and then back to your girlfriend, confusion, shock and fear written all over your face.  
"Y-You..y-you..."  
"Darling let me explain..." She demanded, stepping closer, reaching for you but you were scared, scared of the woman you thought you loved. Hurt crossed her features as she realised that, taking back her hand.  
"Agnes.."  
"It's Agatha." She interrupted you, guilt on her face as she saw your face drop.  
"What?" You voice was a mere whisper, shocked and hurt by the revelation. She lied to you, you weren't even sure anymore if her love for you was real.  
"Please darling let me explain. I know I haven't been honest with you but I can't bear the thought of loosing you. Please."  
You saw the pleading look in her eyes, desperate for you to listen but she broke your trust. She lied to you.  
"No." You said determined, voice breaking. "I'm sorry but it's over." 

"No!"  
Grabbing you by the shoulders Agatha slammed you into the wall, pinning you against the stone pillar.  
"No!"  
She lunged forward, your lips crashing, she kissed you hungrily. Pressing herself against your body, holding you there in an iron grip you were sure you were gonna get bruises from. Shocked and angry at her actions you tried to resist her at first.  
But you soon found yourself kissing back, all the anger and rage fueling your kiss you gripped her by the waist, not gently, not caring, just wanting to feel something.   
The only thing you cared for was the feeling of her lips on yours. This kiss was different then any of the kisses you shared before. You were both desperate to come out on top, wanting to assert dominance, your rage and bottled up emotions intensifying the feeling, none of you willing to back down.  
You felt like your life depended on this, loving and hating the way you reacted to Agathas touch, craving more but also detesting yourself for yearning for her touch.   
Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt you deepened the kiss, needing more, not wanting to think anymore, just feel.   
This was getting out of control, both of you knew that, neither one making a move to end it.  
You felt her grip on your shoulders tighten as you both fought for dominance, feeling her magic pulsing through your body you let out a shocked gasp. Agatha used that chance to take control of your kiss, pressing you further into the wall.  
You ignored the hard stone pressing into your back, the hands painfully gripping your shoulders and the fact that you didn't need to break away for air, just wanting to make her feel like her life depended on this, like your life depended on this.  
All the secrets and lies, all the anger and rage, betrayal and sadness. Everything felt more intense, more real than ever before. You never ever wanted to feel like that again. Never. 

Giving in to the sensation nudging your brain you let Agatha take over, feeling her magic pulse through your body, showing you what she couldn't tell you.  
It was madness, letting her take over your mind, it felt like you were one, not knowing where you ended and she started. All you could feel and see was _her_.   
Getting overwhelmed you got pulled back to reality at the feeling of Agatha caressing your cheek.   
Pulling away in shock you looked at her. Eyes and hands glowing with magic, a hungry looked on her face. This wasn't Agnes, the nosy neighbour you had met and had fallen in love with. No. This was Agatha, the ruthless, powerful witch, centuries old, malicious and dangerous but you couldn't bring yourself to care.  
Pulling her closer once more you crashed your lips into hers. Ignoring the voice in your head telling you that this was wrong. 

Yes you had fallen for the villain but wasn't it more fun that way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation that Agatha was a witch your relationship changed. You were closer than ever before but will it stay that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the finale. I purposely wrote it like that to have more options with whatever Marvel would throw at us.

After the kiss in the basement your whole relationship changed. You could now see the real Agatha, the witch that craved knowledge above everything but most importantly the woman that would sacrifice the world for you.  
It was as if you had fallen in love with her over and over again, discovering something new every day. Agatha didn’t hide her magic from you anymore, purple sparks visible almost all the time, wrapping around her hands, dancing through the air.  
You were fascinated by her magic, admiring her as she weaved spells so complicated you couldn't even start to comprehend. You knew she was planning something but you honestly didn't care, glad that you had manage to save your relationship, enjoying your life as you explored you girlfriend's true persona. 

You were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when you felt Agatha sit down next to you, the pulsing of her magic still making you shiver, but not in a bad way. It felt like it liked you, accepting you, welcoming you.  
You leaned into her side, feeling her hands around your waist in an instant, pulling you closer. 

"What are we watching love?" 

You shrugged with your shoulders. You hadn't been paying attention to the TV for most of the time anyways. 

"What's on your mind angel?" 

Laughing as she managed to always know what's going on you looked up at her, pressing a short kiss to her cheek. 

"You're planning something Agatha." 

The witch looked at you with a fond smile, playing with some strands of your hair, twisting it around her fingers. 

"You know I always am darling." 

You snuggled closed to her side, resting your chin on her shoulder, playing with her hair that cascaded down her shoulders, content in her arms as you sat by her side, glad that she was a part of your life.  
Continuing to watch TV the both of you simply enjoyed the others presence, holding each others hands or pressing a short kiss now and then on your girlfriend's lips. You were happy, the presence of the other calming you. Sometime along the seventh episode of the show you were watching you had changed positions, your head now laying in Agatha’s lap, the witch in question massaging your scalp as she just held you close to her.  
You felt safe in her arms, as if nothing could harm you there, purple magic gently swaying around you, the now familiar feeling of the dark energy settling on your skin. You welcomed it as it was a part of Agatha, mirroring her soul, dark, twisted, powerful, beautiful, passionate and always craving more.  
It was as if you could see into her soul, touched that she trusted you so much to lay her feelings open, letting you in. No walls to keep you out, no secrets as she showed you what she was planning. 

You gasped as she showed you Wanda's true potential, how dangerous she could be. The legendary Scarlet Witch. You understood that she had to figure out what's going on before Wanda would crumble completely, she was dangerous, way more than you thought she was.  
But this also brought a small smile to your face. Even though Agatha’s approach to the situation was anything but gentle her motivation wasn't pure evil. She wanted Wanda to have what she didn't had, a mentor.  
You still felt sick when you remembered what Agatha showed you down in the lair. How her coven, her own mother, had tried to kill her, simply because she had been more powerful, more dangerous. Yes she had broken the rules but they had refused her the tutoring she had needed. 

Your girlfriend wasn't a good person, you knew that, she had hurt many people over the centuries but there wasn't just pure evil in her. There was still this spark, this spark young Agatha had had her whole life and that never faded. Her craving for knowledge, to learn new things, to better herself. She was something else that was for sure but you loved her, loved her unconditionally, until death would do you apart. She was your missing piece, your soulmate. Your one and only. Forever. 

You looked up when you heard a sob, shifting so you could look at Agatha. When you turned around you locked eyes. She was crying, a happy smile on her face, her magic happily dancing around you. Her magic. She had heard every one of your thoughts, still conected thanks to her spell.  
She pulled you up from where you were laying on her lap, hands around your waist as she looked at you with so much love and adoration. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, emotions staining her voice, a look in her eyes that could only be described as complete devotion. Pure love. You started to tear up a bit as well, unbelieving of the love the woman in front of you held for you. 

"Every single word." 

At this a big smile started to form on her face, tears making her baby blue eyes look like the stormy sea. She caressed your face and pulled you in for a passionate kiss, full of love and emotions.  
You eagerly kissed back, never getting enough of the feeling of her lips on yours. She was everything you could imagine and so much more. Feeling what she was feeling thanks to her magic. It was unbelievable, the love she held for you, the pure joy she felt at seeing your face, the peace she felt when you laid in her arms. You had never experienced something like that before, how someone could love so unconditionally. It was overwhelming, beautiful and you couldn't imagine to ever live without her again. When you broke apart you couldn't help but stare at Agatha, you were mesmerised by her beauty, her mind and you just couldn't stop smiling. 

"Marry me." 

You were caught of guard by her proposal, looking at her in shock. But you caught yourself rather quickly, tears starting to stream down your face as you pulled her in for another kiss, not caring that tears were streaming down your face or that you were sobbing like crazy. You were just so happy. 

You smiled as you came down from the high this kiss gave you, looking at Agatha like she was your whole world. 

"So that's a yes?" 

You wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Overwhelmed with joy and happiness. 

"Yes it's always gonna be a yes." 

You felt her break out in unbelievable joy, her emotions so intense you could feel them as if they were your own. She was so relieved, relieved that you would choose to spend the rest of your life with her. Forever. 

As the credits of the episode rolled neither of the freshly engaged paid the TV any mind, holding each other, kissing, exited for what might come. They didn't care about the obstacles they had to face, about the plan the witch had to complete or the enemies they would make along the way. They had each other and that was enough.  
While they were content in the others arms purple magic wrapped around them, bathing the whole room in purple light. A glowing string starting to form, connecting our lovers, binding them to each other. Forever was never precise, it could mean until one would leave this earth or it could mean eternity.  
In our case, well let's just say they gave destiny a nudge in the right direction, the dark magic singing to both of them, taking their love and transforming it into something else. 

A lovers touch, a myth almost as rare as the Scarlet Witch. When two people were destined for each other, soulmates if you will, sometimes magic would give them something in return. The promise of a life together, their souls merged together, connected for eternity. It was something personal, something intimate and something powerful, powerful and dangerous.  
We all knew love could make us stronger, fight for our lover, our other half, do whatever was necessary to protect the one we loved. But what would happen if they weren't just in love, what would happen if they shared a bond, a power that could tear everything apart that threatened to separate them. 

As the purple glow faded from the room, only small whisps of purple wrapped around the couple, something started to glow, a coral mist intertwining with the purple sparks. 

A lovers touch. A myth that just became reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
